


Butterfly

by orphan_account



Series: One word prompts [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BUtterfly alternative to track and field, Butterfly, Fluff, Flutter fields, M/M, PFFT, Tumblr, aokaga - Freeform, ask, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No problem take your time. Let's see... Butterfly! Oh and I only request aokaga cuz I don't know any of the other ships you listed. Sorry for that *sweats* "<br/>by aomamudaikis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> "Pecking kiss" Gesture is some sort of "I want to get to know you more" in butterfly language XD  
> Flutter fields is a made up name, and a made up sport, for butterflies uvu

The butterfly was unique. It’s other wing was of the colour red, the other pure black. It was casually fluttering around the Cherry blossom peaks of the park. Admiring it’s beauty, and at the same time enhancing the scene of it. 

A little while later as he took a pit stop on a flower his gaze was then fixated on another of his kind. His wings were of dark blue, and the black edges around it’s wings accentuating the colour.

He was flittering around very swiftly, flying across the falling petals with ease and no stopping. The red and black insect recognizes what the other was doing. He flies over to catch up with the other butterfly, wanting to show off his own skills.

The navy insect soon notices that he wasn’t alone, looking over his other side as he hears the wind that leaves at his opponent’s wings. 

He picks up his speed as he indirectly challenges him, moving from left to right, under and over with an incredibly abnormal speed for a butterfly. 

A few moments later he had decided to peek at the progress of the dual coloured butterfly and was suprised to see that he was actually catching up with him.

The navy butterfly had spot the usual human visitor he had, this time he had someone with him. 

He flies over and lands on the finger that the oddly split eyebrowed male held the moment he would see him. The red and black butterfly suddenly stops in track before landing beside the navy one.

A moment of silence breaks as the dark blue insect introduced himself to his kin. “Hey, Aomine Daiki.” 

“Kagami Taiga. You play flutter fields right?” Kagami asks. Aomine then came closer to observe the features of Kagami’s wings. It wasn’t a mirror image just like all the other wings out there. It was pretty awesome.

“Heh, yeah. I have to say that you’re pretty good. I didn’t expect it.” 

“A-ah, really?” His face lights up at the compliment Aomine gave him. “Well, nobody has ever gone up against me.” Aomine smirks. 

“Yeah, well.. It seems someone just did.” Kagami grins widely, soon dropping as the other butterfly had moved closer to him.

Aomine closes the gap, pecking the lips of his new rival and he feels the other giving the gesture back. 

“Did you just?”

“Yeah” 

***

Omake:

The Touou ace had cuddled up to his lover, staring at the pair of butterflies that just flew off from Kagami’s finger.

“Did they just?”

“Eh, i think so..” 

They both stare off in bewilderment as they had just seen two butterflies kiss. Kagami then speaks his thoughts to Aomine “That butterfly looked just like you.”

“How the hell does it look like me?” Aomine pouts at the compliment (?) that was given to him. 

“Well, your hair color is the same color as his wings.” Kagami gives him a lopsided smile.

“Tch, whatever you say Bakagami” Aomine then flings his arm over Kagami’s shoulders. “But i think it reminded me of both of us.”


End file.
